1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to systems and method for reading data from and writing data to data storage medium by employing the magnetic and optical recording technologies. More particularly, this invention is related to a data card provided with at least an optical memory strip (OMS) that includes a recording layer having a plurality of data tracks where the recording layer is totally sealed and bonded between an upper layer and lower layer to form as part of the OMS strip.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Conventional techniques of accessing data stored on data storage media, particularly on data cards provided with magnetic strip or “Smart Card”, are limited by the amount of data that can be stored in such storage media. Furthermore, the conventional techniques for providing data strips for storing personal data are further limited by the difficulties that the magnetic strip is often damaged by scratched surface and the optical strip if not formed on the back of a plastic card to extend over the entire length over the whole surface of the card often become peeled off due to a lack of sufficient bonding strength to the card. Such difficulties cause problem of reliability in using the card for ID or security verification and authentication by storing data on the back of the credit card or ID card.
The technologies of accessing data stored in data storage media commonly available are limited to either reading/writing data on a data strips, e.g., magnetic data strip(s) on the back of a credit card or identification card, on circular data tracks, e.g., a flopping diskette, or data stored in semiconductor chips, e.g., Smart-card chip. Limited by these data storage configurations, the amount of data that can be stored in the credit cards are quite limited. For the purpose of preventing credit card fraud or identification theft, it is often necessary to provide card owner's biometrics data on the cards such as the thumbprints, DNA, iris or picture of the true card owner. However, some of the Smart-card chips and magnetic strips as now commonly utilized in a credit card store sampled thumbprints (not a true copy) yet still do not have sufficient capacity to store pictures and more detailed biometrics data. Furthermore, the conventional credit card readers when reading the magnetic strips generally do not have the capabilities to process the data to display the picture in order to identify the true owner of a credit card. For these reasons, despite the advancements now made in the technologies of data storage and data processing, the effectiveness of preventing identification thefts and credit card frauds is still limited by these technical difficulties. Even that the “Smart Card” chip implemented as semiconductor storage chip added to the credit cards or identification cards for the purpose of storing more data but such “Smart Card” chips are much more expensive than the magnetic strips as now commonly implemented and the Smart-card chips still do not provide sufficient storage capacities for effective fault prevention.
Drexler disclosed in several patented inventions different data storage media to overcome these limitations. In U.S. Pat. No. 4,609,812 entitled “Prerecorded strip data storage card”, Drexler discloses a data storage card with spaced apart data strips. The card is wallet-size and preferably the strips run parallel to the lengthwise dimension of the card. One strip is made of a high capacity reflective read-only optical memory (ROOM) material. The other strip is a magnetic recording material. The high capacity ROOM strip may be made of a laser recorded material or it may be made of a material that is prerecorded using a photographic process. The two strips store complementary data in database applications.
In U.S. Pat. No. 4,680,460 entitled “System and method for making recordable wallet-size optical card”, Drexler discloses a system and method for making a data card involving prerecording information, such as reference position information or servo tracks, on a strip of high resolution, immediate read laser recording material, then adhering the strip to a card such that the strip is recordable in place. A protective transparent laminating material is bonded to the recording surface and then user information is recorded on the strip using a laser aimed at the strip through the laminating material.
In U.S. Pat. No. 4,692,394, entitled “Method of Forming a Personal Information Card”, Drexler discloses a personal information is recorded on an information medium containing both visual images, such as a face image or fingerprint, and laser recorded data. The visual images are created on a piece of photographic material or eye readable laser recording material. The visual image material is adhered to a surface of a wallet-size card. A strip of laser recordable optical data storage material is also adhered to the card. After the strip is put on the card, a laser records personal information indicia on the strip in situ. The strip may be a reflective material of silver particles in a gelatin matrix, in which recording produces spots having a detectable difference in reflectivity. The card may be coated with a transparent protective laminate material.
In additional patents, e.g., U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,199,761, 4,863,819, 4,542,288, 4,810,868 disclosed further designs and configurations for storing data on data cards. However, these data cards are still limited by the optical recording technology capacities and the complex process to form the data strips to the data cards.
The Applicants of this Application had submitted prior Patent Applications and disclosed inventions related to the data read/write systems and data storage medium. The previously disclosed inventions are issued into U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,502,755 and 6,311,893. The disclosures made in those Patents are hereby incorporated by Reference in this Patent Application.
Another technical difficulty is the thickness standard as that required for a typical credit card or identification cards provided with magnetic strips or Smart card chip. In order to be compatible with such thickness standards, any data storage tracks for storing additional data using a standard credit card or identification card must comply with such thickness standards. Compatibility with the thickness standards is mandatory such that the added data tracks can be conveniently implemented without affecting the operation of the magnetic strips or Smart card chip with existing platforms implemented with magnetic strip card or Smart card readers available in almost every store connected to the networks and databases to perform identification and credit checks.
Therefore, a need still exists to provide an improved data access device and data-card storage configuration that is compatible with the credit card thickness standard to process and store data in such that more data can be available for card user authentication applications to overcome the above-mentioned difficulties and limitations.